1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power conversion system and an electrical power conversion device, provided with an abnormality detection device for an inverter driven motor that detects abnormal current in the motor control circuit due to change of impedance and to change of the system; and in particular relates to an electrical power conversion system and an electrical power conversion device, provided with an abnormality detection device for an inverter driven motor that detects symptoms of short circuiting between the various phases.
2. Description of Related Art
From the past, methods have been known of detecting abnormality in a motor control circuit provided for an AC motor, in an inverter control device, and in motor cabling, and there have been techniques of detecting line breakage or short circuiting between phases from phase change of the currents or changes of frequency that occur during short circuiting. In Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication 2008-206337, for example, if the phase difference of the currents for two phases flowing in the lead lines that supply three phase electrical power changes from its value during normal conditions of 120° to 180°, then a decision means decides that a short circuit between those two phases has occurred. However, there is a demand for the reliability of abnormality detection for a motor to be further enhanced.